


Je souhaiterais être un journal intime

by saraadvg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, humor!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraadvg/pseuds/saraadvg
Summary: Os : Crack/Humour - différents pairings, Exo comme vous ne les avez jamais vu : "Je ne suis pas ce que vous imaginez et j'en sais bien plus qu'on ne le croit ! Vous croyez que vous êtes prêtes à jouer les petites souris et venir espionner vos idols préférées .. croyez moi, ce n'est pas aussi kokobop que vous ne le pensez .. enfin à vos risques et périls !"





	Je souhaiterais être un journal intime

J'aurais aimé être un journal intime

 

Personne n'aime les lundi – c'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu – mais moi j'adore les lundi. Les week-end sont toujours affreux, généralement j'ai droit à des allers-retour incessants, des pages déchirés et coups volontaires – ou non. Les lundi au moins je peux souffler un peu, je sais que pour quelques jours je retrouve mon propriétaire et que j'ai enfin un peu de répits. 

Qui je suis ? Vous n'avez pas suivi le premier chapitre ? Alors il faut vite aller le lire, et vous pouvez deviner avec le titre ? Ah non, moins sexy désolé, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire cahier. On m'a acheté il y a quelques années, j'ai vécu une enfance paisible dans un tiroir du placard du dressing. Mes congénères étaient rassurés comme moi de ne pas être mis en service trop tôt. À chaque rentrée on frissonnait de pouvoir être choisi. Le tas des cahiers neuf diminuait d'années en années et mon tour est finalement arrivé. J'ai eu peur pour la première fois de ma vie quand Sehun m'a tenu entre ses mains, je savais par expérience qu'il était moins que soigneux avec ses affaires. Son ancienne trousse s'était retrouvée dans notre tiroir et nous avat fait trembler de longues nuits en s’épanchant sur les expériences qu'elle avait vécu. Heureusement, ma frayeur n'avait été que de courte durée, Sehun n'était que l'intermédiaire, il m'avait ensuite soigneusement transmis à son frère. 

Merci dieu Oxord ! J'allais être à Junmyeon ! 

 

Les premières semaines de la rentrée avait été idylliques, Junmyeon prenait grand soin de moi, sa prise de note était élégante, il me rangeait parfois dans une pochette pour me protéger dans son sac, et surtout – je rentrais tous les soirs à la maison. Oh Junmyeon était toujours aussi soigneux, malheureusement il n'était plus le seul à me manipuler. Depuis que les examens du premier semestre approchait, les autres lycéens s'affolaient et ils menaçaient Mon Junmyeon - écriture parfaite - pour récupérer ses cours. Depuis, c'était l'enfer, un vrai défilé. Je passais de main en main, d'élève en élève et les week-end étaient les pires. C'était généralement dans ces moment là que les maisons défilaient, je commençais souvent par Chanyeol. La grande asperge me récupérait après les cours de sports. Les mains transpirantes et terreuses, il me jetais pèle-même dans son grand sac, mélangé à ses vêtements sales et ses chaussures poussiéreuses. Il avait une conception des devoirs et de l'assiduité assez désinvolte. Dans mon malheur j'avais la chance de ne rester que peu de temps entre ses mains – il se contentait de me recopier bêtement, rapidement, avant de me laisser sur son bureau pendant qu'il repartait à ses occupations. Jongdae était souvent le suivant, sa maison était voisine de celle de Chanyeol. Comme il passait régulièrement ses vendredi soirs avec la touffe bleu pour jouer aux jeux vidéos, il en profitait pour me prendre au passage. Je passais ensuite la nuit par terre ou sur le bureau en attendant que lui aussi tourne frénétiquement mes pages pour essayer de comprendre les passages qu'il avait manqué, noter une définition qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre en note. 

Les samedi après-midi était divers, les lieux changeaient mais pas la méthode. Les garçons se retrouvaient dans les endroits les plus improbables : les skate-parcs, les terrains de baskets ou même les vestiaires de piscine. Et là, au milieu de tous, ils s’agglutinaient, allongés par terre, tenant un de mes congénères bancalement sur leurs genoux et pliant ma couverture brutalement, pour non seulement me recopier mais aussi me compléter. Des dessins dans les marges, des blagues pour Junmyeon en bas des pages et même des cœurs au dessus de ses « i » pour le faire rager. Je prenais mon mal en patience et rêvait du lundi. 

Le nom de celui qui me conservait le samedi soir était plus fluctuant. J'exultais quand c'était Kyungsoo, il prenait tellement soin de moi et était délicat dans ses gestes. Parfois, il prenait même le temps de gommer les dessins les plus ridicules ou les expressions les moins décentes. Mais je n'avais pas toujours la chance d'être déposé dans le sac si propret de Kyungsoo. Parfois, Jongin passait son bras au dessus de son petit-ami et me récupérait au passage. Ce n'est pas que Jongin était un recopieur brouillon, mais il avait cette fâcheuse tendance de faire ses devoirs avec la musique à fond. Dansant sur sa chaise, parfois chantonnant, il m'offrait un spectacle assez désagréable – quelle mauvaise idée d'être fan des girlsbands avec une voix pareille. Mais Jongin n'était pas le pire – celui que je redoutais le plus c'était Byun Baekhyun. Être chez lui relevait du calvaire, je ne sais pas ce qui l'animait mais l'adolescent était une vraie pile électrique. Je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec lui : des tâches de dentifrice pendant qu'il relisait ses dates en se lavant les dents, des réponses aux mots d'amour de Chanyeol (qui s'échangeait des mots au travers du cahier d'un autre ? Apparemment cela ne les dérangeait pas), ou encore miettes de gâteau coincé entre mes pages quand il lui arrivait de manger au dessus de moi. Remarque, ma situation n'était pas mieux quand il me jetait dans son sac sans le secouer avant. J'y trouvais toujours une véritable caverne d'ali-baba à l'intérieur (des chaussettes datant du derniers cours de sport, des bonbons emballés - ou, déesse papermat me sauve, non emballées - ou encore des balles de tennis oubliées là depuis longtemps. Certains matin, mon encre se faisait plus lourde quand j'y trouvais un véritable cimetière. Je faisais couler les couleurs en silence en voyant les pages déchirées, les stylos démembrés et les gommes éventrées. 

 

Cette semaine j'avais eu de la chance, la plupart des amis de Junmyeon s'étaient réveillés en retard pour rendre leur devoir maison de chimie. Il n'y avait pas eu de sortie et j'étais resté bien tranquillement une bonne partie du week-end sur le bureau de Junmyeon. Seul Kyungsoo était venu me chercher dimanche dans l'après-midi pour se préparer à l'examen d'histoire prévu dans deux semaines - qu'est-ce que je vous avais dis - un ange. Tellement différent des cancres que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer, lui au moins était prévoyant. J'avais passé mon dimanche soir posément dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne me range dans son sac, bien calé entre son classeur de français et son manuel de philo. 

On était donc lundi matin et j'exultais de retrouver bientôt mon maître. Je sentais le balancement des pas de Kyungsoo qui se laissait aller à suivre le rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait. Il était en avance, alors il ne se pressait pas. Parfois, je l'entendais même chantonner l'air qui passait dans ses écouteurs. J'en venais à croire que cette matinée présageait une bonne journée et peut-être même une bonne semaine - j'étais optimiste, peut-être un peu trop. 

Les pas de Kyungsoo l'amenèrent à l'arrêt de bus et il s'adossa à la paroi en verre en attendant la bonne heure. J'étais un peu comprimé entre les cahiers mais ça allait. Kyungsoo était un poids plume, je vivais autre chose quand c'était Chanyeol qui s'accoudait sur moi - quelle idée de se mettre à la muscu ? Il en faisait toujours dix fois trop. 

Tiens en parlant de l'asperge, le voilà qui arrive. Je ne peux pas le voir mais j’entends ses gros sabots arriver. à force d'être souvent plongé dans le noir, j'avais acquis la capacité de distinguer les individus en fonction du bruit de leur démarche. Chanyeol traînait toujours les pieds, comme s'il prenait trop de temps à regarder autour de lui qui pourrait l'observer se donner un air intéressant. Confirmant mes craintes, je l'entend parler à Kyungsoo. Je ne prête qu'une oreille tandis qu'il lui parle de ce qu'il a fait de son week-end, une histoire de jeu vidéo et de zombie...

Le crissement des pneus du bus me fait comprendre que le bus arrive, je vais bientôt bouger. Le petit balancement de Kyungsoo reprend mais pas pour longtemps. La voix rauque de Chanyeol me fait écorner mes pages. 

"Tu as fait la dissert en histoire ?  
-Elle est à rendre demain donc oui.  
-C'est demain ?" Je remercie ma cachette de ne pas voir sa tête de poisson qu'on sort de l'eau, l'étonnement dans sa voix me laisse deviner l'image et je n'ai pas envie de la confirmer.  
"Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a à la faire Chan..." Je peux presque le deviner, ce roulement des yeux vers le ciel que Kyungsoo décoche à son ami et cela me fait doucement rire.  
"Je sais .. je sais .. mais .. vas-y tu peux me montrer ce que tu as fais ?  
-Sérieusement ? Est-ce que ça t’arrive de faire tes devoirs tout seul ?" 

Un rayon de lumière m'informe que Kyungsoo fini par capituler. Je le sens passer sa main sur moi, à la recherche de son autre cahier. Il ne le trouve pas tout de suite et l'asperge s'impatiente.  
"Je ne le trouve pas.  
-Attend je regarde."  
D'un coup, je me sens propulser dans les airs et la bouteille d'eau à côté de moi en pleure quelque goutte. Un petit vol plané sur le siège d'à côté et le rayon de lumière devient l'aveuglant soleil de l'enfer quand Chanyeol ouvre en grand le sac de Kyungsoo pour prendre son cahier. Je me retiens de froisser ma couverture en le sentant passer au-dessus de moi pour prendre mon congénère un peu plus loin. Je serais prêt à parier qu'il verdit, à moins que sa couleur ne se soit passé avec le temps mais j’émets un doute.  
"Ah mais tu as aussi celui de Jun, il a sa dissert dedans ?"  
Kyungsoo doit répondre à l'affirmative car je me sens soudainement sortie de mon encadrement protecteur pour être posé violemment sur les genoux de Chanyeol? 

Il tourne et retourne les pages avant de s'agacer et de prendre mes deux couvertures et me secouer dans les airs. J'ai beau livrer bataille, serrer mes pages entre elles pour protéger mon trésor, je suis obligé de céder.  
"Elle est où cette feuille ..? A c'est bon."  
Dénué désormais de tout intérêt, je repasse violemment sur le siège de devant. J'en profite pour souffler, remettre droite mes pliures et je pense pouvoir profiter d'un moment de répits mais mon espoir est vain. A peine cent mètres de plus et je reconnais un arrêt au loin. Enfin je reconnais l'adolescent qui y monte. Dans un autre contexte, et avec un autre format j'aurais pu aimer avoir un propriétaire comme Jongin - quoi ? il avait de belles .. mains ! c'est cela qui m'intéresse le plus chez un non-matériel. 

Pourtant ce n'est pas ses mains que je vois en premier mais bel et bien ses fesses ! Comment peut-il dire ne pas m'avoir vu, je suis rouge colère et lui s’assied négligemment sur moi comme si de rien n'étais. Après un rapide salut à Chanyeol qui est toujours en train d'échafauder un mélange des deux copies de ses amis sur la sienne, Jongin passe sa main sur moi pour me dégager et me plaque contre la vitre. 

La différence de température me fait recourber mes pages tandis que l'humidité du matin s'attaque à mes extrémités. Je lance un regard désespéré vers mon propriétaire éphémère mais il est trop occupé à saluer le nouvel arrivant avec, ses lèvres.  
Je reste coincé contre la vitre jusqu'à l'arrivé de Yixing. Je ne rencontre que très peu Yixing, pourtant ce n'est pas faute à mon propriétaire officiel de lui proposer régulièrement son aide pour les devoirs. Yixing est le petit nouveau de la bande, il arrive de Chine et Junmyeon veut vraiment l'intégrer mais l'adolescent y va à son rythme. Je crois qu'il hésite encore entre s'associer pour de bons avec cette bande de crétins ou continuer sa recherche pour voir s'il ne peut pas trouver mieux. Honnêtement je ne peut pas lui en vouloir. 

Je le trouvais plutôt intelligent, sauf qu'à cet instant précis j’apprécierais son aide – ou au moins qu'il ne distrait pas Kyungsoo de cette façon. Jongin était assez jaloux, et lui non plus n'aimait pas quand l'attention de son petit-ami était détourné de lui. Je savais comment tout cela allait finir, mal pour moi.

Et ça ne manque pas, tandis que Yixing lance Kyungsoo sur un sujet de musique, Jongin se désintéresse. Il se souvient de mon existence et me récupère contre la vitre. Il est sûrement pris d'une pulsion romantique car il m'ouvre à une blanche pour écrire un mot doux qu'il glissera sûrement à Kyungsoo avant de descendre du bus. L'idée est louable, je serais presque prêt à défroisser mes pages – si seulement cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait me déchirer une nouvelle fois. Je dois me rapprocher du gruyère maintenant, avec toutes les pages ou morceaux qu'il me manque. 

Je prend mon mal en patience. Baekhyun monte à son tour dans le bus mais il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. J’émets l'hypothèse que je devrais arriver au lycée sans encombre. Mon soulagement doit se sentir quand je laisse ma couverture pendre mollement entre les doigts de Kyungsoo tandis qu'il me range dans son sac. Destination le cours de maths, une petite heure de patience et je devrais retrouver Junmyeon – enfin ! 

 

Pourquoi cette journée ne se passe pas comme je l'avais imaginé ? Un changement dans l'emploi du temps ? Quelle excuse minable. Me voilà dans un cours forcé de musique, je parvenais pourtant à y éviter avec Junmyeon – il n'avais jamais ce cours en même temps qu'histoire. Qu'elle chance j'avais eu jusque là de l'éviter. Une vraie cacophonie. Je suis assez près de Kyungsoo pour essayer de me concentrer sur sa voix – c'est probablement à cela que je dois ma survie mais quand il se met à la batterie je commence à voir ses points à la baisse. J'aurais préféré garder mon innocence et ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle. 

Heureusement mon calvaire ne dure qu'une heure. La pénombre du sac m'envahit encore, je perds tous mes repères. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me dirige. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix de garçons, peut-être le bruit de l'eau … 

Oh non, Saint-Bic et mère Clairfontaine... Pitié dîtes moi que … 

Trop tard, j'essayais d'éviter ce supplice autant que possible mais malheureusement ma condition ne me permet pas de me dérober. De la hauteur où je suis je ne vois aucun visage, des corps oui, des corps nu – pour mon plus grand malheur, mais pas de visages. Je suis dans les vestiaires du gymnase..

Que fait Kyungsoo ici ? Je me pose la question avant de comprendre que mon supplice est loin d'être terminée. 

 

Sehun

 

Apparemment, je vais finalement connaître ce qu'il se passe entre les mains de ce démon. 

« Sehun ?  
-Ah Soo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je fais finir plus tôt que prévu, ma prof n'est pas là et comme j'ai eu un changement d'emploi du temps je n'ai pas pu rendre son cahier à Jun, tu lui donnes ce soir ? »

Je n'entend pas la réponse mais je la devine quand je sens une main mouillée m'agripper. La poigne est forte, de là où je suis je ne vois que des jambes et une serviette. Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de visage pour savoir qui me tient entre ses mains. J'essaie de rester impassible mais c'est difficile quand Sehun me jette négligemment dans un casier. De la où je suis je peux tout voir, oui tout et si ma couverture n'était pas déjà si foncé, j'en rougirais. Le calvaire que j'ai vécu ensuite, ce que j'ai entendu... je vais vous l'épargner. Un cahier si jeune que moi ne devrais pas avoir à assister à cela. Heureusement je retrouve rapidement la pénombre dans le sac de Sehun. Et même si je dois côtoyer une calculatrice sévère, un bloc-note désabusé et un jus en larme, je profite de cette accalmie pour faire sécher mon encre. 

Les pas de Sehun ne vont pas loin et je devine qu'il regagne la cantine en entendant le brouhaha autour de moi et le bruit des fourchettes contre les plateaux. 

Des amis de Sehun j'en connais peu, je me dis que c'est sans doute le moment d'en apprendre un peu plus. 

« Yifan ? Tu sais où étais Luhan ce matin ?  
-Comment ça, toi, son ombre tu as perdu ton alter ego ?  
-Arrête ! C'est juste que je l'ai pas vu en sport, il était en physique ?  
-Non plus, apparemment il est malade.  
-Je devrais peut-être lui amener ses devoirs.  
-Tu n'es même pas dans sa classe.  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que je mange à ta table. Si tu me les donnes, j'irais.  
-Tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi !  
-Ça va t'éviter de devoir faire un effort en te déplaçant toi-même, tu vas vraiment refuser ? »  
La réponse doit se manifester par un signe car quelques instants après la fermeture s'ouvre à nouveau et je reçois des feuilles sur ma tranche. Sehun ne prend pas le temps de les plier convenablement et j'entends leurs corps fin se courber de douleur contre moi. 

Je reste le plus insensible possible pour le reste du repas et devient même immobile quand Sehun – n'ayant plus fin- pose en équilibre le paquet entamé de gâteau qu'il souhaite terminer plus tard. À chaque frémissement de feuille de ma part, des miettes tombent entre mes pages. Pour éviter les tâches je joue de mes polycopiés dépassants et de la règles que Sehun m'a sans compassion planté entre les pages en sortant du sport – pour maintenir le paquet du mieux que je peux. 

Mon supplice se termine quand Sehun referme son sac et se lève pour retourner en classe. Le paquet de gâteau chavire et il ne me reste plus rien à sauvé, le mal est fait.  
Durant les heures qui suivent, je me retient de gigoter en sentant les miette me gratter de part en part. Oublié dans le sac de Sehun je me dis que cette journée n'est décidément pas celle que j'avais escompté. Vais-je aussi devoir détester les lundi ? 

Je ne sais pas ce que la fin des cours me réserve, quand vais-je retrouver le bureau de Junmyeon ? Je n'ai même pas réussi à l’apercevoir aujourd'hui, je perd mon optimisme. 

« Sehun ? Tu vas où ?  
-Chez Luhan, il était malade aujourd'hui. »  
Je reconnais cette voix, Minseok ?  
« Ah attend. Je crois que Jun a oublié ses clés, je lui demande. » 

Junmyeon ? Mon sauveur ? Par Maped et Uhu réuni je vais peut-être voir la fin du tunel ! 

« Hunnie ! Tu ne rentres pas tout de suite ? » Vous ai-je déjà dis que pour moi Junmyeon avait la plus belle voix du monde – bon j'admets qu'en cet instant je ne suis peut-être pas objectif. Mais l'entendre me redonne un peu d'espoir.  
« Non, je passe chez Luhan.  
-Tu peux me passer tes clés, j'ai pas les miennes. »

Nouvelle ouverture du sac mais cette fois-ci j'accueille la lumière avec délice. Je joue de mes feuilles pour faire tomber les restes du paquet de gâteau.  
« Oh non, mes gâteaux. » Comment peut-il s'inquiéter seulement de ça, ne me voit-il pas, tout rouge et la couverture bombée ? 

Apparemment pas, puisqu'il continu sa recherche et se contente de donner ses clés à son frère. 

« Prend ton temps pour rentrer, les parents sont pas là.  
-Pourquoi tu veux que je prennes mon temps.  
-J'en sais rien, je te dis juste que tu peux.  
-Y a un truc que tu me dis pas.  
-Mais pas du tout.  
-Allez vas-y dis ! Pourquoi tu veux pas que je rentre ?  
-C'est pas ça...  
-Mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir.  
-Rien.  
-Tu fais ton sourire bizarre, tu mens.  
-J'ai pas de sourire bizarre.. Aïe ! .. ok, y a juste Yixing qui passe.  
-Yixing ! » Même du fond de mon sac je parviens à voir les sourcils de Sehun se soulever, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Encore moins quand Junmyeon répond avec le même mouvement.  
« Luhan !  Allez file et pas de bêtise.  
-Oui, JunAppa ! »

Un pas en arrière, un second.. non, ce n'est pas possible, personne n'allait donc me laisser en paix. 

« Ah Attend ! »  
Oui ! Oui !  
« Sehun ! »  
Junmyeon !  
« C'est pas mon cahier là ?  
-Ah si, Kyungsoo me l'a passé, je te le rend. »

Je jubilais intérieurement. Ne pas repartir avec Sehun, rentrer avec Junmyeon. Les divinités papetrices entendaient mes prières. 

Mon soulagement se transforme même en véritable exultation de joie quand Junmyeon se rend compte qu'il n'a pas la place dans son sac pour moi et qu'il décide de me garder à la main. Le chemin est court jusqu'à la maison. De mon poste d'observatoire, sur le lit, je regarde Junmyeon faire tranquillement ses devoirs. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je peux enfin bénéficier de ce moment de paix après ma journée chaotique. Mon tour vient assez rapidement et c'est assez distrayant de voir Junmyeon lire les messages que ses amis on laissé dans mes pages. Un smiley de la part de Jongin au dessus du morceau qu'il a déchiré le matin même pour écrire un mot doux à Kyungsoo, des notes formant une mélodie de Junmyeon aimait pour Chanyeol entourant la date d'aujourd'hui et les tâches supplémentaires faîtes par le jus de Sehun. Autant de signes témoignant de mon rôle d'intermédiaire entre toutes ses personnes. J'en oublierais presque mon calvaire en voyant Junmyeon sourire. 

Un coup à la porte me ramène au présent et Junmyeon me laisse sur le bureau tandis qu'il ouvre la porte. De loin je reconnais la voix de Yixing mais je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disent. J'attends patiemment le moment où Junmyeon viendra me chercher, mais il ne le fait pas. Seul sur le bureau, à l'endroit où j'aurais rêvé être toute la journée – il me vient une pensée étrange. J'aurais aimé être un journal intime. J'aurais rencontré moins de gens mais j'aurais compris ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, comme pourquoi Junmyeon agissait toujours différemment autour de Yixing ? 

 

****

Florifer a eu l'idée de faire parler les objets et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'adhérer au concept. J'ai donc écrit cette suite (et nous avons réuni nos fic en saga sur d'autres site – n'hésitez pas à aller lire son Os - Libérez-moi) 

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce texte, j'espère qu'à vous aussi il vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !


End file.
